falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Malagka
The Malagka Self-Defense Forces, or the Malagka Army '''is the standing offensive and defensive force for the Malagka's city and stands as one of the most powerful military forces in the post-war Spain. The '''Malagka Army recruits Malagka citizens and members of allied factions. There are no age, gender or race restrictions to join the Army, as long as the candidate meets the mental and physical requirements they are eligible to join. At varying points in its history, the Malagka Army has seen combat against raider gangs, super mutants, and others, playing a major role in establishing Malagka power in the wasteland and expanding Malagka Influence. Branches. The Malagka Self-Defense Forces possesses divides between the Army Militiaman and The Legion. Army Militia. The Militia are structured similarly to the Pre-War Civil Guard (Spanish: Guardia Civil) the oldest law enforcement agency covering the whole of Spain. It is organised as a military force charged with police duties under the authority of both the civil and the military Goverment. The omitted ranks are often near the top of the command structure, as the largest unit of the Army is a Brigade, meaning fewer higher rank structures exist. Lie Non-Commissioned ranks are, in ascending order, Private, Private First Class, Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Sergeant Major. Officer ranks are, in ascending order, 2nd Lieutenant, 1st Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lt. Colonel, Colonel, Brigadier General, General, Commandant. The Rank of Commandant refers the supreme commander of the Militia. The Militia is divided into four Brigades. Each Brigade consists of about 5000 men, but in times of war, some may increase to as much as 10,000. The brigades are divided into five to seven regiments. After the Fortaleza invasion and liberation, usually each brigade has at least one Cavalry, Mechanized, and Artillery regiment, as well as 2-3 infantry regiment. The Legion. The Legion was an elite fighting force within the Malagka Self-Defense Forces. Of the regiments and battalions of the Malagka Self-Defense Forces, the Legion were amongst the most elite, disciplined and well-equipped fighting forces, in their military effectiveness in battle. Legion soldiers were not only trained as infantrymen but also for naval combat, combat engineering, well-versed in hazardous environment survival and exhibits high levels of endurance both mentally and physically combat missions. Equipment Semi-automatic pistols *'Browning Hi-Power (9mm)': Semi-automatic, Standard issue. *'N80 (10mm)' *'N99 (10mm):' Semi-automatic, Standard issue, some examples made post-war *'Shangxi Type 20 (10mm):' Chinese pistol, some example made postwar. *'Colt M1911 (.45 ACP):' Special Issue, some example made postwar. *'IMI Desert Eagle (.357, .44 or .50 AE):' Private Purchase *'SIG Sauer ''Jagdpistole (12.7 SIG):' Private purchase'' *'AEP-2 Laser Pistol': Standard Issue for EWO personnel *'Glock 86 "Defender" Plasma Pistol:' Special Issue Revolvers *'Ruger Blackhawk (.357, .44 magnum)': Revolver, Special issue, common private purchase *'Smith and Wesson 27 (.44)': Common private purchase *'Magnum Research BFR (.45-70)': Revolver, Special issue, Sequoia custom model given as reward for distinguished service. *'Colt 6250 (10mm):' Common private purchase. Submachine Guns *'M3 "Grease Gun" (9mm or .45 ACP)': Standard issue, some examples made postwar *'Heckler and Koch MP9 (10mm):' Standard issue *'IMI Uzi (9mm)': Special issue *'Heckler and Koch MP5 (9mm):' Special issue *'FN P90c (9 or 10mm, 5.7mm):' Special Issue *'Thompson Submachine Gun (.45 ACP)': Common private purchase *'American Arms 180 (.22 LR)': High capacity, small caliber SMG, Special Issue *'TDI Katar (12.7mm SIG)': 12.7mm submachine gun, Special Issue Shotguns *'Various Break-Action Shotguns': Private Purchase or Scavenged, Usually used in desperation when other weapons are unavailable, often on fronts distant. *'Remington 870 (12 Gauge)': Pump-action, Standard issue *'Hawk Semi-Auto (12 Gauge)': Semi-automatic, Standard issue *'M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge):' Selective fire, Special issue. Battle, Marksman, and Sniper Rifles Note: Commonly seen with scopes, however, these weapons may sometimes be used unscoped as battle rifles- common in times of emergency or with private-purchase weapons. *'DKS-501 (7.62mm):' Semi-auto Standard issue *'Mark 98 (7.62mm)': Semi-auto Special Issue *'M7 (7.62mm NATO):' Special Issue *'Remington 700 (7.62mm NATO)':Bolt action, Special issue *'Colt Rangemaster (5.56mm):' Common private purchase *'SVT-92 (7.62mm Soviet):' Semi-auto, Common private purchase *'M1 Garand (7.62mm NATO or .30-06)': Common private purchase *'various lever-action rifles (.45-70, .44 magnum, or .357):' Common private purchase, favored by some servicemen for reliability and familiarity. *'PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG):' Anti-materiel rifle, Special issue *'M72 Gauss Rifle (2mm electromagnetic slug):' Gauss anti-materiel rifle, special issue *'AER-9 Sniper Variant': Laser rifle, Special Issue *'Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle': Laser Rifle, special issue *'Winchester P-101 Sniper Variant:' Plasma Rifle, Special issue Assault Rifles *'M16A1 (5.56mm)' Standard issue, some examples made postwar. *'R91 (5.56mm):' Special issue *'M199 Carbine:' Standard issue, some examples made postwar. *'AK-112 (7.62mm Soviet, 5.56mm):' Common private purchase, some examples (including all 5.56mm versions) made postwar. *'Type 93 (5.56mm or 7.62mm Soviet):' Common private purchase *'AER-9 Laser Rifle:' Standard Issue to EWO personnel *'Winchester P-94:' Special Issue *'Winchester P-101 Plasma Rifle': Special Issue *'REPCONN Plasma Rifle:'Special Issue Launchers *'RPG-7:' Postwar copy of the RPG-7. *'M72 Light Anti-Tank Weapon': Standard Issue *'FGM-199 Missile Launcher:' Standard issue *'FGM-219 "Quadbarrel":' Special Issue *'Rockwell "BigBazooka":' Special Issue *'M-79 Grenade Launcher:' Standard Issue *'"China Lake' Grenade Launcher: Special Issue *'Mark 19 Grenade Launcher': Automatic Grenade Launcher, vehicle mounted. Machine Guns *'M1918 BAR (.30-06)': Light Machine Gun/Automatic Rifle, Special Issue, Common private purchase *'Bozar Light Support Weapon' (5.56mm): Light support weapon, special issue *'M60 (7.62mm NATO):' Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *'M249 SAW (5.56mm):' Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *'Browning M2 (.50 BMG):' Heavy Machine Gun, Standard Issue, tripod mounted or on vehicles. *'Rockwell CZ-53 Minigun (5mm):' Minigun, Standard Issue, handheld or mounted variants *'General Atomics M194 Minigun (5mm):' Minigun, Special Issue, handheld or mounted variants *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser': Special issue, handheld and mounted variants *'General Atomics M232 Gatling Laser': Special Issue, handheld and mounted variants Other Personal Weapons *'M45 Flamethrower:' Pre-war Spanish Army issue weapon, with back-mounted fuel tanks *'FT-13 Compact Flamethrower' *'Flambe 450 Flamethrower:' Postwar-made flamethrower.. *'M1 Fragmentation Grenade': Copy of old pre-war grenade. *'M65 Plasma Grenade:' *'M9 Flashbang Grenade:' *'M112 C-4 Demolition Charge:' Copy of pre-war explosive formula, manufactured by New California Armory. *'M15 Fragmentation Mine:' Copy of old pre-war anti-personnel mine, triggered by proximity fuse with optional IFF transponder. *'M18 "Claymore" Anti-Personnel Mine:' Directional anti-personnel mine. *'M44 Anti-Tank Mine:' Pre-war anti-tank mine *'M58 Plasma Mine:' Pre-war plasma mine capable of both anti-personnel and anti-armor duties *'Dynamite:' *'M5 Automated Sentry Gun': Automated Sentry gun, includes Mark I (10mm), Mark II (5.56mm), Mark III (.50 BMG), Mark IV (Gatling Laser), and Mark V (FGM-219 Quad missile). *'Combat Knife': Copy of pre-war design. *'M1 Bayonet': Copy of pre-war design. *'Cavalry Saber:' Carried by cavalry. Most ceremonial, but still sturdy enough for use in combat. Light Vehicles *'Transport Truck': Former military. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle:' Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, Gatling Lasers, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory. Armored Vehicles *'M56 Main Battle Tank': Main battle tank *'M-75 Battle Tank': Main battle tank *'M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank:' *'M551 Sheridan Light Tank': Light tank armed with 152mm gun-launcher. *'M-28 Heavy Tank': Heavy tank. *'M49 Heavy Tank': Twin-cannon heavy tank/tank destroyer/assault gun. *'Pz.42 Löwe main battle tank:' Advanced main battle tank, main armament 1x 120 gun, 50mm Gauss cannon, or anti-tank laser. *'Pz. 68 main battle tank:' Mid-20th century main battle tank, main armament: 1x 105mm gun *'MOWAG Cheetah tank destroyer:' Mid-20th century tank destroyer, main armament 1x 90mm or 105mm gun *'MOWAG Trojan infantry fighting vehicle' *'M113 APC' *'MOWAG Barracuda armored personnel carrier:' 8x8 wheeled APC, variable armament configurations *'MOWAG Eagle light armored vehicle.' Artillery Towed or stationary *'105mm howitzer:' Common artillery on stationary or towed mounts. *'75mm 1903/18 L30 howitzer:' early 20th century howitzer, some still kept in working order an ammo still produced, mostly mounted in forts. *'75mm mountain howitzer:' 75mm light gun, can be dismantled for transport by pack animal. *'PaK 57 90mm anti-tank gun:' 1950s-era anti-tank gun, partially replaced by 120mm Rheinmetall guns, mostly mounted in forts. *'105mm anti-tank gun:' Mounted mostly in forts, partially replaced by 120mm AT gun *'Rheinmetall 120mm anti-tank gun:' License-built copy of German 120mm anti-tank, mounted almost exclusively in fort as AT guns were replaced by more portable missiles. *'155mm howitzer:' Common artillery piece in towed mounts. *'M40 106mm recoilless rifle:' light recoilless rifle, often mounted on vehicles or tripod mount, can be collapsed and moved by pack animal. *'PaK 34 Gauss anti-tank gun:' 50mm Gauss anti-tank gun in the process of replacing older guns, mostly found in the most heavily defended forts. *'EPaK 49 Anti-tank laser canon:' "Energie Panzerabwehrkanone"- Laser anti-tank weapon, introduced in 2049. Mostly in heavily defended forts, less common than other AT weapons. Anti-Aircraft Weapons *'MIM-189 Nike Myrmidon': High speed, high-altitude anti-aircraft missile mounted on truck, towed trailer or stationary position. 17 mobile launchers, 6 fixed launchers, and est. 40 missiles in inventory. *'MIM-203 Falcon': Short-range surface-to-air missile, 21 fixed and 37 mobile launchers in inventory, 200 or so missiles in inventory *'40mm Bofors': Anti-aircraft autocannon, very common, 200-300 inventory *'20mm Oerliken: Common light AA autocannon, hundreds in inventory. *'M163 VADS': 20mm self-propelled AA Gatling gun, 33 in inventory *'M51 AD' Self-propelled anti-aircraft combination laser-missile system. Aircraft *'UH-1 Iroquois "Huey":' Indochina War-era utility helicopter upgraded with nuclear engine, include transport and gunship variants armed with miniguns, gatling lasers, rockets, and LAU-219 missile launchers. *'Eurofighter Typhoon': Jet fighter. *'CASA CN-23' Its primary military roles include maritime patrol, surveillance, and air transport *'''Eurocopter AS565 Panther: '''used for a wide range of military roles, including combat assault, fire support, anti-submarine warfare, anti-surface warfare, search and rescue, and medical evacuation (MEDEVAC). Category:Post-War militaries